Talk:Creddie/@comment-3473808-20110430235217
Okay (and this for you Creddiers), I've noticed that a lot of the Seddiers are saying that Creddie can't happen now, because if it turns out that Freddie still loves Carly (or that Carly has hidden feelings for Freddie) it would break Sam's heart and wouldn't be fair to her. So they think that Dan HAS to have Seddie happen now because otherwise Sam gets hurt by Carly. I feel I have to say a few things about that-first of all, Dan would never write a story where Sam got her heart broken just so Creddie could happen. And the fact that if Carly had feelings for Freddie, she'd have to watch and have HER heart broken while they date, and not say anything mean about it (because I know she wouldn't, Carly is too sweet of a character to break up her friends) even though HER heart got broken, isn't even acknowledged by Seddiers-no offense, but I see a lot of disrespect for Carly just because she gets in the way of Seddie, and she doesn't deserve that. Come on, Carly has feelings too! Sam's not the only one who matters. And she's not going to break up her best friends and act all jealous. That's not that the Carly we know (and love, at least most of us)-the Seddiers are acting like she's going to, quote, RUIN the Seddie relationship. But we already know Carly would never do that. Why are they acting like Carly's a selfish brat and Sam's the nice one (it even says on the Seddie page that since Sam was 'probably' jealous of Freddie, she was probably trying to make Freddie and Carly break up-so Carly wouldn't be the first one to try to stop her friends being together, which like I said before, I strongly doubt she would do). Remember, Carly and Freddie DID use to date, and Freddie used to have a giant crush on her, so Seddie really can't happen without a LITTLE akwardness between the trio. And it wouldn't be fair if Seddie did happen but Creddie was just dismissed-there have been WAY too many Creddie hints even in this season (i.e. horse talk, iOMG). Face it, Creddie's going to get at least a few episodes in the next 2 seasons, even if Seddie happens in the end. I can already feel people flaming this, and I know it's a rant (probably not fair) but I just felt like saying this. I just don't understand all this disrespect for Carly-after all, it wouldn't BE the great show it is without her. I thought it was called iCarly, not iSeddie. And Carly deserves to be happy too, right? There are ways for Creddie to happen that wouldn't hurt Sam, and Dan knows that. And he also won't make Seddie happen without Carly being a least a little upset-that's why he made Carly watch through the window. I don't think she'll RUIN everything, it's just that the writers have to give Creddie more episode time in order to be fair to everyone, not just Seddiers. Just had to get that out of my system..I realize it sounds kinda mean :/